Just A Dream
by Lee kadivar
Summary: Just as she popped a piece of intense dark chocolate into her mouth, a knock sounded at her door. She quickly glanced at the time and realized that it was 2am. "Who in the world?"  Not Beta'd Rated M for Adult Relations ?XOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for a friend.

A/N: Ayac85 You asked for it so here you go. My first Stargate story I hope you like it.

Just A Dream

"I'll miss you, Hannah. I hope you find happiness." Daniel whispered into Hannah's ear as he said good-bye to her. Hannah turned and walked up the ramp to the active event horizon. She turned back with tears in her eyes, and waved good bye on last time to her family.

"Find your happiness too, my dear friend." She replied in Ancients before stepping into the horizon and disappearing into the swirly blueness.

Kate saved her chapter and backed away from the computer. It was one of the hardest scenes she has had to write so far. "I need some chocolate," she mumbled to herself as she stretched and walked into her kitchen. Just as she popped a piece of intense dark chocolate into her mouth, a knock sounded at her door. She quickly glanced at the time and realized that it was 2am. "Who in the world?"

"You had better have a damn good rea-" Kate started to say as she opened the door. Standing right in front of her was a military man. She couldn't quite see his face because it was so dark. But she could tell he was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know it is really late but my friend accidentally drove his car into the river in front of your house. They took him to the hospital, but I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow to call my co and give him an update. I won't be long. I promise." The man's voice was so sincere and fll of concern, that Kate knew that she wasn't kidding.

'That voice! Where have I heard that voice?' Kate thought to herself. "Yeah sure come on in. I wasn't sleeping anyways." She told the man.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he stepped into the doorway.

Kate lost all train of thought, even the one to breathe, as he stepped into the light. For standing right in front of her was none other than General Jack O'Neill. 'Oh….my….god,' was all her mind could come up with.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yeah…." She managed to get out, but it came out rather husky.

"The phone?" He prompted.

"What? Oh right. The phone." Kate led jack over to the phone in her office. "It has a scrambler. Feel free to use it."

"Thank you."

Kate left Jack to make his phone call, while she went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. 'Breathe Kate breathe,' she coached herself. A knock on the door alerted Kate of just how long she had been in the bathroom for.

"I'm done. Thank you and goodnight. I will see myself out." Jack said through the door.

After Kate heard the front door close, she went through the house checking to make sure nothing was missing. She didn't really think anything would be but it was better to be safe than sorry. After she locked the front door, she returned to her computer. She had completely forgotten about the chocolate. She took as drink as she glanced at her computer, just to spit it out all over the desk in front of her as she read what was on her screen.

As soon as the gate disengaged, Jack turned to Daniel. "What did she say?"

"She told me to find my happiness too." Jack reached over and slapped Daniel lightly on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Haven't I been telling you that for years?" Jack responded.

"Yeah….I could have been happy with her." Daniel started to turn and leave when Jack replied.

"Yeah probably."

"What?" Daniel turned and looked at Jack.

"You heard me."

"What are you saying Jack? That you would have been okay with me dating your daughter?"

"Sure why not?"

"I'm twice her age! You were kind enough to point that out."

"So? When it comes to love, do you honestly think I would stand in the way? Honestly Daniel…..I can't think of anyone better to be with my daughter."

"Jack…" Daniel started to say, but Jack interrupted him.

"Besides….I thought you had already had sex. So no biggy. Its Sam you have to worry about." And with that Jack left the room leaving a stunned Daniel behind.

Sorry I had to throw that in there. I love this story, we all do. I can't wait to read your next weekly post-Jack.

Kate looked at what he wrote. "He's good.' Kate decided to put what he wrote into the end of the chapter. She just added one thing.

I want to thanks my special late night visitor for the whole scene between jack and Daniel. I hope your friend is alright, and feel free to message me if you ever want to talk.

K&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&J

It was exactly two weeks later. Kate hadn't heard back from Jack at all. She was a little disappointed. But that was life. Kate headed for the kitchen to get some hot coco when there was a knock on her front door. She quickly glanced at the time and realized that it was 2am. "Who in the world?"

"You had better have a damn good rea-" Kate started to say as she opened the door. Standing right in front of her was Jack O'Neill. "What are you doing here?"

"Argh. How could you get Hannah and Ronan together? She could have had Daniel….and you put her with Ronan?"

Kate just chuckled as she said, "You want to come in Jack?" Jack walked in and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and hiker's boots. "Did you come all the way to Aussie to tell me that?" she asked him as she led him to her office.

"No. I was in the neighborhood. And seriously, no child of mine would ever, and I mean EVER get with Ronan. Especially if a guy like Daniel is into her."

"What is wrong with Ronan?"

"Oh I don't know…..a pompous ass who's way too cocky for his own good, and would never amount to what Daniel is."

"He would too! He is kind and caring and he has been through a whole hell of a lot worse than Jackson. At least Daniel wasn't treated as if he was food for another species. Besides, Ronan is no different than you." Kate said with fire in her eyes.

"I am nothing like Ronan." Jack could tell this was about to get really nasty. So he did the only thing he could think of and started walking over to her.

"Right….You are a pompous ass who has a problem with authority and probably has forgotten how to even please a wome-" Kate was interrupted by Jack pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't sweet, tender, or nice. It was passionate, fierce, and breath taking.

Jack pressed his lips in between her lips, demanding for entrance. He moaned as eh explored the inside of her mouth. She tasted heavenly. Jack pulled back only when the need for oxygen got too much to ignore.

"Wow" Kate breathed.

"Yeah wow." Jack's voice was a deep husky tone that made her immediately wet.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

He leaned down and started kissing her again. This time it started out gentle, but after a minute or so Kate reached her hands and pulled Jack more firmly against her. Jack growled deep in his chest and backed Kate up against her office wall. His hands started roaming her body at the same time as hers did to him. He ran his hands down her sides and reached down to tug on her shirt. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes. He saw the same amount of passion as he was feeling and knew that she was okay with this.

"Jack…" she moaned as he tugged her t-shirt off. It was his turn to moan when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He ran his hands up to her breasts. She let out another moan as his calloused hands ran over her sensitive nipples. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and gentle squeezed them, earning him another moan from her.

"Kate…" he almost whispered as he lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He had her arching in no time as he sucked and nipped first one nipple then the other. He continued to torment her nipples as he slipped off her pants and started to stroke the outside of her pussy. He growled when he felt that she was soaking wet. He ran his fingers over her clit causing her to gasp then moan loudly.

Jack kept stroking and lightly pinching her clit as she got loader and louder. Just before she was about to climax he slipped two fingers into her hot core. He pumped them in and out of her at a quick pace. He looked up at her as she reached her peak. He pulled back long enough to undo his pants, grab a condom, and plunge into her hard.

"Jack!" She screamed as she came hard around him. He paused to allow her to adjust, before he started again. He pulled back till the tip of his cock was barely in her and slammed all the way back in, just to pull back and do it again.

"Jack….harder jack harder." Kate couldn't get enough. All she could comprehend was how much she wanted him. She felt such a passion that she didn't think she would ever be satisfied by another guy in her life. Jack started thrusting harder. He reached down and raised her up until she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pounded into her harder in the new position. Kate could feel him hitting her cervix causing her to feel completely full.

Jack moved away from the wall and walked over to Kate's desk. He set her down and had her face the desk, and took her from behind, slamming into her dripping pussy. He reared back and slammed into her over and over again. Kate just started screaming his name again.

"Faster Jack, faster!" Jack began thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, so he leaned forward and pinched her clit, causing her to orgasm so hard that it sent him right over the edge after her screaming, "Kate! Kate! I love you, Kate."

K&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&JK&J

Kate woke up with a start and looked around. She was soaking wet from sweat and she could still feel her pussy pulsing. "What in the world?" As she looked around, she glanced at the computer screen. All that was on was:

"I'll miss you, Hannah. I hope you find happiness." Daniel whispered into Hannah's ear as he said good-bye to her. Hannah turned and walked up the ramp to the active event horizon. She turned back with tears in her eyes, and waved good bye on last time to her family.

"Find your happiness too, my dear friend." She replied in Ancients before stepping into the horizon and disappearing into the swirly blueness.

"That was all a dream? Wow what a dream." She said to herself as she walked to her bathroom to take a cold shower. "I'll have to write that down for later."


End file.
